Moirai
by Lena.Lofiel
Summary: Dan dari Kerajaan Acosta, dengan Alder sebagai saksinya, kisah dan petualangan ini dimulai.


**Moirai.**

 **Hetalia by Hidekazu Himaruya.**

 **Ragnarok 2 Online Indonesia by Lyto.**

 **Suikoden V by Konami.**

 **M** for save. **AU, OC, OOC, FEM!INA, MISS-TYPOS, ETC.** Tidak ada keuntungan yang didapatkan dari pembuatan karya ini; dan dibuat untuk kesenangan semata. **BASED ON** **: Ragnarok 2 Online** and **Suikoden V.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada sebuah kisah, kisah yang dituturkan turun-temurun; dari generasi ke generasi. Tidak ada yang tahu dari pengecap siapa kisah itu keluar untuk pertama kalinya dan _tidak ada_ satupun manusia yang mampu membuktikan **kebenaran** dari kisah tersebut.

 _(Dahulu, sebelum dunia ada; alam jagad ini sudah berisi dengan dua hal: terang dan gelap. Selama jutaan tahun, mereka terus berputar mengelilingi alam jagad raya ini._ **Tapi mereka tidak pernah bertemu** _. Hingga pada suatu waktu mereka bertemu. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap dipertemuan pertama mereka, saling melempar atensi-lah yang ada pada saat itu._

 _Pertemuan mereka terus berlanjut bahkan sampai dunia ini berisi dengan kehidupan._ _ **Namun, mereka tetap diam;**_ _tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang berani membuka suaranya meskipun mereka tahu bahwa mereka saling tertarik satu sama lain._

 _Hingga, pada suatu hari, Sang Pencipta memanggil mereka._

 _Dan dalam keagungan Sang Pencipta, pendengar mereka mampu menangkap suara yang sangat lama mereka ingin dengar. Suara yang akan terus menggema di otak dan rongga telinga mereka selama mereka_ _ **hidup**_ _._

 _Tidak hanya itu saja. Di bawah singgasana Sang Pencipta, mereka menerima sebuah anugerah. Masing-masing dari mereka menerima sebuah benda. Benda itu berkilau dan ringan, benda yang lebih berharga dari permata di dunia, dan benda itu mampu memberikan apapun yang diminta oleh pemiliknya. Mendengar hal tersebut, makhluk hidup lainnya mulai mencoba untuk mengambil benda tersebut._

 _Konon, karena tidak ingin membuat keributan di kesembilan dunia, terang dan gelap menyimpan dua benda pemberian Sang Pencipta di tempat yang tersembunyi; jauh dari jangkauan para dewa maupun raksasa._

 _Selama ribuan tahun, mereka –yang menginginkan dua buah benda tersebut- mencarinya hingga ke ujung jagad raya. Tapi mereka tidak dapat_ _ **menemukan**_ _benda tersebut. Suatu hari, terdengar kabar burung yang tersiar di sembilan dunia bahwa dua buah benda itu telah ditemukan oleh sepasang manusia lemah. Dan dengan semangat yang membara, mereka berbondong-bondong datang ke dunia manusia –dunia ketiga- untuk merebut dua benda itu dari tangan sepasang manusia tersebut._

 _Ratusan tahun berlalu tapi mereka tetap tidak bisa menemukan dua buah benda itu. Ada beberapa diantara mereka yang menyerah dan membaur dengan para manusia dan ada pula yang menjadi gelap mata lalu membunuh para manusia –yang seharusnya mereka lindungi- demi mendapatkan dua benda tersebut.)_

Begitulah isi kisah tersebut.

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, kisah tersebut –yang awalnya terkenal dikalangan para dengan dan raksasa- mulai terkenal di kalangan manusia. Banyak desas-desus yang tersebar di dunia manusia. Mulai dari lokasi benda tersebut berada, keturunan dari sepasang manusia yang menemukan dua buah benda tersebut, hingga ada yang berkata bahwa ia memiliki dua benda tersebut.

Tetapi, semua itu hanyalah kisah dan desas-desus. Banyak manusia sehat yang memilih untuk tidak percaya pada kisah tersebut. Bagi mereka, kisah tersebut hanyalah dongeng penghantar tidur saja.

 _[Dan dari Kerajaan Acosta, dengan Alder sebagai saksinya, kisah dan petualangan ini dimulai.]_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kepak. Kepak. Dan kepak. Burung-burung di udara memulai pekerjaannya –membuat sarang baru- setelah sekian lama meninggalkan tempat ini. Kepak. Kepak. Dan kepak. Kupu-kupu dengan warna-warnanya yang indah hinggap dari satu bunga ke bunga yang lain, membantu para petani melahirkan buah yang matang dan manis. Tap. Tap. Tap. Suara langkah kaki dari seluruh makhluk darat yang telah keluar dari persembunyian hangatnya dan mulai menghadapi kehidupan.

Yap. Musim semi membawa kehidupan dan harapan bagi bumi.

Di bawah perkumpulan daun bertulang menyirip, sekumpulan anak manusia memulai sebuah perjalanan singkat yang berdasarkan pada sebuah harapan. Sebuah harapan untuk membuktikan kebenaran kisah yang dituturkan secara turun temurun.

Bunyi alas sepatu yang bergesekan dengan tanah basah dengan rumput-rumput yang mulai bermunculan di berbagai tanah kosong di sela-sela pepohonan bersatu dengan kicauan burung-burung dan suara binatang-binatang hutan. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara tawa terbahak dari sela-sela pepohonan. Dan suara itu meyakinkan sekumpulan anak manusia bahwa: **mereka tidak sendiri**.

Sejak awal mereka sudah menyadari hal ini, mengingat sebuah kabar burung yang berisi bahwa benda yang mereka cari ada di sini –di tempat ini.

 _Benda yang tak pernah bisa ditemukan oleh para dewa dan raksasa_.

Konyol memang. Para dewa dan raksasa yang sudah hidup selama ribuan tahun tidak bisa menemukan dua buah benda tersebut; kini, manusia dengan batasan-batasannya mencari dua benda tersebut. _Bukankah itu mustahil?_

Jika mempertanyakan pertanyaan itu kepada para manusia, mereka akan menjawab: _tentu saja tidak. Bukankah –dulu- manusialah yang_ _ **pertama kali**_ _menemukan dua buah benda tersebut_.

Maka dengan sepenggal kisah tersebut dan dengan sebuah logika bahwa dua buah benda tersebut ada di bumi, sebuah harapan kecil terus tumbuh di hati para manusia dari generasi ke generasi dan dari waktu ke waktu. Harapan yang _tidak dapat_ menghentikan langkah para manusia untuk menemukan dua buah benda tersebut.

Merapatkan mantel hitamnya, seorang gadis dari sekumpulan anak manusia itu bergumam pelan sambil melangkah memasuki lebih dalam tempat tersebut, "dingin."

"Aku baru tahu, ternyata ada juga _Sorcerer_ berelemen es tidak tahan dengan udara dingin – _memiliki elemen es saja sudah aneh_ ," cibir salah satu corettemancoret sekelompoknya.

Mendengus pelan, gadis itu berujar dengan sedikit keras agar entitas yang berada jauh di depannya mendengar suaranya, "seharusnya kita mengajak Allistor saja. **Bukan dirimu**."

Kelereng merah itu membulat marah, "Anda tahu sendiri jika _si brengsek_ itu sedang sibuk mengamankan kota, tuan putri. Dan berhentilah memanjakannya," geramnya.

"Aku. Tidak. Memanjakannya!" geram si gadis, tak mau kalah.

"Hooo.. lalu bagaimana dengan tahun lalu? Kau membujuk Raja dan Ratu agar ia dibebaskan tugaskan hanya demi menemanimu berjalan-jalan di alun-alun. Padahal kau tahu kalau ia dan ketua memiliki tugas penting di ibukota."

"Tugas penting? Maksudmu tugas memilih calon Kingdom Knights berikutnya? Williem bisa melakukannya sendirian –ia juga tidak keberatan saat _partner_ nya kuambil," balas si gadis tak mau kalah.

"Tapi, tetap saja-"

"Kirana, Gilbert, cukup!"

Kalimat perintah yang lugas keluar dari entitas yang –entah sejak kapan- berdiri tiga langkah di depan mereka. Sorot matanya memang tenang tapi jika kalian menyelam lebih dalam, ada rasa tak suka dan amarah tersimpan di sudut terdalam lingkaran coklat gelap itu.

Ia menatap dua entitas beda _gender_ itu sambil berkata, "bukankah aku sudah mengatakan dengan sangat jelas di istana. Jangan membuat keributan saat kita di sini."

"Tapi, ia yang..."

Gadis itu –Kirana- menelan kembali protesnya saat melihat jari telunjuk yang bergerak ke kanan ke kiri. "Tidak ada kata tapi, sayangku. Ingat perjanjian kita, hm?" tanya si pemilik jari yang bergerak untuk memastikan ingatan Kirana –atau lebih tepatnya mengancam Kirana secara tersirat.

Kirana menunduk, memberikan atensi pada tanah coklat yang sedikit basah. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengangkat suaranya lagi. Ia tahu kalau jarum meteran perasaan Kakaknya sudah menunjuk pada rasa marah.

"Dan Gilbert, berhentilah bersikap seperti seorang kekasih yang sedang dilanda cemburu," katanya sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Aku tidak cem-"

"Ehm!"

Batuk keras yang dibuat-buat oleh gadis _platinum blonde_ memutus ucapan si kelereng merah –Gilbert. Violetnya menatap tajam dan dingin seakan berkata, _berani angkat suara akan kugorok leher_ awesome _mu itu_.

Menghela napas sebagai tanda menyerah, "sudahlah. Semakin cepat kita menemukan benda tersebut, semakin cepat pula kau bertemu dengan pangeranmu," ujar Gilbert pelan kepada Kirana yang masih saja menunduk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Duduk di atas tonjolan akar keras adalah satu-satunya cara beristirahat yang nyaman dan aman. Memang tidak senyaman di rumah, tetapi ini lebih baik jika dibandingkan harus duduk di atas tanah basah dengan cacing-cacing tanah yang bisa keluar kapan saja dan menjadikan tubuhmu sebagai rumah baru bagi calon anak-anaknya yang masih berupa telur.

Tidak, itu mengerikan.

Kirana membuang jauh-jauh pikiran konyolnya itu. Lalu meluruskan kakinya yang pegal akibat berjalan selama berjam-jam sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Di utara, ada Gilbert yang duduk sambil memandang Kirana lekat-lekat, di timur ada Lily yang sedang memeriksa persediaan dengan Kiku yang duduk di sebelahnya, dan di barat ada Natalia, ia sedang bermain dengan pisaunya sambil mengawasi tempat Lily dan Kiku.

 _Bosan. Bosan. Bosan._

Semuanya merapatkan bibirnya, tidak ada inisiatif salah seorang dari mereka untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Gendang telinga milik Kirana hanya menangkap kicauan burung dan suara hewan-hewan lainnya.

Rasa lelah ditambah keheningan dan angin sepoi-sepoi membuatnya..

 _Ngantuk._

Menguap sesekali. Kelopak matanya tertutup lalu terbuka, tertutup lagi dan terbuka; kepalanya tertunduk tanpa perintah dari otaknya. Satu, dua, tiga menit. Waktu terus bertambah dan bertambah pula beban berat yang ada di kelopak matanya.

 _Tidurlah, tidurlah_ ; begitulah bisikan dari angin sepoi-sepoi yang menari di tengah-tengah mereka.

Menepuk kedua pipinya keras-keras, berharap rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dapat menghilangkan rasa kantuknya. Tapi, itu tidak berhasil. Matanya terasa semakin berat dan semakin berat. Menguap sekali kemudian disusul dengan berikutnya. Kelopak matanya tertutup karena tidak dapat menahan beban berat yang tak tampak.

Detik berikutnya, ia menarik kembali kelopak matanya saat teringat perkataan Kakaknya. _Dengar, sekalipun kita beristirahat jangan sampai lengah. Tetap awasi keadaan sekitar karena musuh bisa datang kapan dan darimana saja._ Kata-kata tegas itulah yang membuat Kirana berjuang untuk tetap sadar di cuaca yang sesuai untuk tertidur.

 _Tapi, menutup mata sebentar mungkin tak apa-apa. Tidak mungkin ada masalah yang terjadi jika aku menutup mata selama beberapa menit._

Akhirnya kelopak mata itu menyerah dan menyembunyikan iris coklat gelap miliknya.

Hanya selama beberapa detik..

 **DUAAR!**

Dalam satu dorongan, adrenalin tersebar ke seluruh tubuh Kirana. Kelopak matanya terbuka dengan cepat, beban di kelopak matanya hilang seketika. Refleks, ia segera mengambil tongkat biru tua yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Matanya yang terasa ringan itu menjelajah, mengawasi sekelilingnya dengan seksama. Telinganya dipertajam berusaha menemukan suara sekecil apapun itu. Untaian mantra sudah berada di ujung lidah dan siap keluar jika ada yang menyerang.

 **SREK!**

"Kita pergi!" kata Kiku yang telah berdiri, disusul dengan keempat rekannya.

Dipimpin oleh Kiku, mereka berlima berjalan memasuki hutan kembali menuju arah berlawanan dengan sumber ledakan.

Sewaktu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan, matahari masih berkuasa, sinarnya masih kuat menembus dedaunan walaupun sudah tidak sekuat beberapa jam lalu. Suhu udara mulai menurun, tetapi langkah mereka tidak terhentikan. Mereka berjalan, berjalan, dan terus berjalan. Semakin dalam mereka memasuki hutan, semakin sedikit mereka menemukan binatang-binatang hutan, dan semakin banyak monster-monster yang akan mereka temui.

( **Reddell Forest.**

Ada banyak sumber daya alam yang dihasilkan oleh hutan tersebut. Kebutuhan sandang, pangan, maupun papan manusia bisa dipenuhi olehnya. Tapi, jangan pernah memasuki lebih dalam tempat ini karena Anda akan bertemu dengan para monster mengerikan. Hutan yang menjadi sumber kehidupan bagi manusia bisa menjadi malapetaka bagi mereka yang tamak.

Dan di bawah ini adalah daftar jenis dan nama dari monster yang hidup di Reddell Forest.)

Begitulah isi dari buku yang Kirana baca sebelum memulai perjalanan ini. Ia juga membaca daftar monster yang ada di buku tersebut –tentu saja ia tak ingat semuanya mengingat ada ratusan monster yang tertulis di daftar tersebut dan itu belum termasuk dengan monster yang belum terdata. Buku itu juga berkata bahwa sebagian besar monster yang hidup di hutan ini adalah monster pasif, mereka tak akan menyerang jika manusia tak mengganggu mereka.

 _Tapi, apa yang terjadi di lapangan tidak sepenuhnya sama seperti apa yang tertulis di teori._

Dag dig dug. Debaran itu terdengar sampai ke telinganya. Ketegangan menguasai mikrokosmos Kirana. Dag dig dug. Untuk bernapas pun terasa berat. Rasa tegang itu seperti mencekik lehernya. Langkahnya pun terasa berat, seakan semakin mendekat kepada kematian. Dag dig dug.

"Tenanglah. Jika kau terus-terusan tegang seperti itu, mereka akan menyerangmu," suara dengan nada serius yang keluar dari mulut Gilbert tidak membantu Kirana sama sekali.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan monster sungguhan," desis Kirana.

"Oh! Aku lupa. Tenanglah, aku yang _awesome_ ini tidak akan membiarkan dirimu tergores sedikitpun. Kesesese!" ujarnya sambil menepuk dadanya pelan.

Coklat gelap membulat kemudian melembut. Kedua sudut bibir tertarik ke atas kemudian terbuka, "terimakasih." Langkahnya pun terasa lebih ringan. Tidak ada rasa tegang yang membelenggu tubuhnya. Rasa aman mulai menjalar dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki Kirana.

"Kesesese.." tawa renyah keluar dari mulut Gilbert. Ia menggosok telunjuk dengan hidungnya.

Kiku yang berada di depan, tersenyum simpul saat mendengar konversasi kecil tersebut. Ia sudah memilih orang yang tepat untuk menjaga adiknya yang tercinta itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Moirai]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sial, kita kehilangannya!" umpat anak adam bermata _amber_. Ia berlari dengan cepat di sela-sela pepohonan.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, **kodok**! Kau dengan hormon terkutukmu!" amuk manusia berambut _blond_ yang berlari paling depan.

"Hei! Aku tak tahu jika dia adalah siluman," ujar anak kecil yang melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya yang membela dirinya.

"Aku lelah _vee_..."

"Berhenti mengeluh, **Feliciano**! Gerakan kakimu lebih cepat!" perintah sang _amber_. Langkahnya semakin lebar dan semakin cepat. Apapun yang terjadi, ia tak boleh kehilangannya. **Tidak boleh**. Ia tidak mau menunggu setahun lagi demi mendapatkannya.

"Ada cahaya. Di sebelah timur laut. Mungkin dia ke sana," ujar satu-satunya pemuda yang menggunakan kacamata.

"Tidak, ia bukan binatang bodoh," balas si rambut _blond_.

"Apa salahnya memeriksa," ujar si kacamata.

Si rambut _blond_ mendecih pelan sebelum mengarahkan tubuhnya ke sumber cahaya. Berharap yang dicarinya ada di sana sehingga ia tak perlu membuang-buang waktu dan tenaganya sia-sia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Moirai]**

 **.**

 **.**

Menanggalkan semua pakaian lalu melipat dan meletakkan di tempat yang mudah terjangkau. Rasa dingin dapat ia rasakan di ujung ibu jarinya yang bersentuhan dengan air sungai yang jernih dan tenang. Perlahan, Kirana menenggelamkan dirinya masuk ke dalam air sungai yang baru saja mereka temukan.

Ah... Rasa lelah dan lengket pada tubuhnya menghilang seketika.

Mengambil air dengan kedua tangannya lalu melempar air itu ke wajahnya. Satu, dua, tiga lemparan sampai wajah terasa bersih. Bukan hanya di wajah, tapi juga leher. Satu, dua, ti-

 **KRESEK! KRAK!**

Suara daun dan ranting yang terinjak membuat Kirana segera menepi lalu mengambil kain putih dan melilitkannya pada tubuhnya.

"Apa itu kau, Gil?"

Menapakkan kakinya kembali ke tanah dan membuka semak-semak tinggi untuk menemukan **si pengintip**. "Dengar, jika aku memergokimu mengintip, aku akan menjadikan dirimu patung es," omel Kirana yang masih berusaha mencari tubuh si pengintip.

Cari dan terus mencari. Membelah semak-semak itu dengan satu tangannya, hingga tangannya menyentuh benda tumpul yang keras dengan bulu-bulu halus di sekitar. Ada hembusan angin keras yang keluar dari benda tumpul dengan dua lubang besar tersebut.

Menekuk alisnya dalam-dalam sambil terus meraba benda tersebut. _Sejak kapan Gilbert punya hidung sebesar ini? Atau jangan-jangan, Gilbert adalah manusia serigala yang berubah jika ia melihat gadis yang sedang mandi?_

 **Grrr!**

Raungan itu terdengar sangat nyata dan dekat. Semak tinggi itu terbuka dan dari semak yang terbuka itu muncullah seekor serigala biru putih dengan gigi terkatup yang memiliki karat di beberapa bagian.

Menatap sepasang bola hitam milik serigala setinggi dua setengah meter sambil berjalan mundur perlahan. Tap. Tap. Tap. Kaki telanjangnya kembali masuk ke dalam sungai. Terus mundur dan mundur.

Saat Kirana tepat berada di tengah-tengah sungai, serigala biru maju perlahan untuk menghapus jarak. Masih dengan geraman dan tatapan mewaspadai.

 _Lari! Lari!_ _ **Lawan!**_

Ya, Kirana **harus** melawannya. Meluruskan tangannya ke depan dan membuka telapak tangannya. " _Komme!_ "

Dalam hitungan detik, tongkat biru tua setinggi satu meter dengan ujung berbentuk bulan sabit dengan ukiran huruf kuno yang terbuat dari emas murni dan sebuah bola kristal biru bening yang terletak di dalam cekungan bulan berada di genggaman tangan Kirana.

 _Dan sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan? Menghujaminya dengan panah es, atau menusuknya dengan tombak es, atau memukulnya dengan palu es? Errr... Oke, aku bingung._

 **KECIPAK!**

Salah satu kaki serigala itu sudah masuk dalam air.

 _Oh! Shit!_ Kirana panik.

"Jangan bunuh monster itu!"

Suara _baritone_ yang menggaung dari dalam hutan yang terletak di belakang serigala biru tersebut seakan menjawab pertanyaan yang berputar di otak Kirana.

Memegang tongkat biru tua dengan kedua tangannya lalu menutup matanya, " _ **O ren sjel, hjelp meg, fryse alt ondt på jorden. Fryse!**_ "

Begitu mantra selesai terucap, ada dua buah lingkaran biru terang dengan bintang _david_ di dalamnya muncul di atas dan di bawah serigala tersebut. Lingkaran atas bergerak turun dan lingkaran bawah bergerak naik. Saat kedua lingkaran itu bertemu di tengah-tengah, ada sebuah cahaya biru terang yang sangat kuat membungkus serigala setinggi dua setengah meter. Dan di detik berikutnya setelah cahaya itu menghilang, serigala setinggi dua setengah meter sudah terperangkap dalam es murni.

"Wow!" Suara dengan nada penuh kekaguman bercampur dengan suara tepukan tangan solo terdengar. Seakan memberi ucapan selamat kepada Kirana yang sukses memerankan perannya di babak terakhir sebuah film.

Dua orang pemuda berambut _blond_ berdiri di pinggir sungai dekat dengan tempat dimana Kirana meletakkan pakaiannya dengan pakaian dalam terletak di paling atas. Satu pemuda dengan kacamata dan pedang besar di punggungnya. Satu pemuda dengan alis tebal dan wajah yang tak asing bagi Kirana. Dua pemuda itu berjalan, satu ke arah es yang membeku dan satu berjalan ke arahnya.

Pemuda dengan kacamata tersebut menekan-nekan es itu dengan telunjuknya seakan baru es untuk pertama kalinya. Pemuda dengan alis tebal yang datang menghampirinya melepas mantel putihnya dan memasangkan di pundak Kirana, "terimakasih untuk tidak membunuhnya," bisiknya.

"Hei, nona, bagaimana cara melelahkan es ini?" tanya pemuda berkacamata sambil menunjuk ke arah bongkahan es besar di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haaai! Haaiiii! Selamat tahun baru :D /udah kelewat tiga hari /plak!

Oke.. setelah berbulan-bulan penuh kesibukan dan setelah beberapa kali perombakan dan pengeditan, akhirnya cerita ini selesai *tabur konfetti*

Gimana? Gimana? Lena berharap kalian menikmati cerita ini. Dan oh, uh, jika terlalu banyak diksi atau bertele-tele atau terlalu lambat, Lena minta maaf *bows* Lena akan perbaiki di chapter depan. Jujur saja, sedikit susah membuat openingnya :"

Oke, seperti biasanya, terimakasih buat yang sudah mampir dan mau membaca. Saran dan kritik diperlukan. :D


End file.
